Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 8
Episode 8 - Ice Station Ganymede Spacedate: 4257.076.21.24 The Noobs Return Successful from their Mission to Install the Filter on the Comm-Array, Reporting In at the GFP Embassy back at the Forward Hab-Section. There, the Space Fleet Officers Congratulated them on their Success in Saving the Station from the Ultron Virus, (although it was suspected that they would probably take all the Credit in the Official Report). None the less, Delta Squad received a Field Promotion from Admiral Lupis to Acting Privates, (Second Class). The Admiral Suspended all Orders from before the Virus Outbreak, Citing GFPTSF State of Emergency Protocols, and assigned the Squad temporarily to the Boreas to replace the Marines killed in the Re-Entry Accident. Captain Bar-Ack ordered Everybody back to the Ship, but Councillor Trois suggested that the Group be granted a Leave Block on the Station when she noticed Sargent Scarlette Loitering Conspicuously by the Vending Machines. One 4-Hour Block on Jupiter Station, (without any of the PCs Getting Into Any Trouble!). Spacedate: 4257.077.00.16 It was Getting Late by the Time that they Returned to the Boreas, but not Too Late for Sargent Johnson to Lecture the Noobs about violating the Marine Corps PESH Protocols by taking their DB-1 Duffle Bags On Mission without Authorization. There was a Vague Recollection of a Missed Seminar during Basic Training due to Some Kind of Escapade, but nobody really cared enough to try to recall. Spacedate: 4257.077.08.00 Overnight Master Chief Scotty and the Blue Shirts Tested and Corroborated the Virus Filter's Effectiveness, and in the Morning Admiral Lupis and Commander Burke came aboard to sign the Anti-Ultron Technology Exchange Accord. Day Off! Four 4-Hour Blocks On-Board the Boreas, (2 w/ Access to the GFP Hypnotron ), 7 Generic Points (Player Administered), Level 6 Equipment Requisition, 10,000 Credits Pay. Spacedate: 4257.078.08.00 Summoned to the War Room in the Morning for a Briefing, the Noobs heard that Communications with the Mining Outpost on Ganymede were Jammed with Signal Overload from the Virus, and that the Transport Shuttle that had been Scheduled to Arrive days ago had Yet to be Heard From. It was Deemed that for Security Reasons, the Boreas would remain On Station at L1-Ganymede, while Delta Squad would Deploy in the Ship's Transit Shuttle with some Red Shirts to Investigate the Moon Base. Spacedate: 4257.078.11.16 Arriving at the LZ a midst a Perpetual HR4 Nitrogen Gale, the Noobs forced their way through the Blizzard and into the Airlock. It was immediately apparent that something had gone terribly wrong. The Outer Door was Stuck Halfway Open, and inside were the Frozen Lifeless Corpses of 2 Marines. One was Partially Crushed In Half under the Inner Airlock Door, (propping it open, breaching the PR of the Upper-Level of the Station!). He looked to have Bled Out Slowly, while the second Marine appeared to have Frozen to Death, both locked in a Tender Embrace that hinted at an Epic Homo-Xeno-Romance with a Terrible Tragic Ending. Again, no one really cared enough to Investigate Further. Clearing the Door and Moving inside to Investigate, a High-Pitched Whining Noise soon attracted the Noob's Attention. It appeared to be Emanating from a Pair of Pumps Down the Hall that were On the Verge of Overloading. A Few Mechanics and Electronics Checks later and the Crisis was Averted, but Some Frozen Worker Corpses and a Flashing Indicator Light on a Console Later after that and it appears that the Reactor Core Overloads on the Mid-Level might be the Bigger Problem. Spacedate: 4257.078.11.36 A Quick Elevator Ride Later: The HR 7 Radiation Leak on the Storage Level Inflicted a Series of Debilitating Penalties, as evidenced by the liberal Sprinkling of the Area with the Charred Corpses of the Engineers and Workers who were unable to Detect the Virus and fix the Reactors. Despite a few Tense Moments, Braxx led the Squad through the Skill Challenge and the Reactor Overloads were Averted. Another Flashing Indicator Light on a Console Later and it appeared that the Life Support was malfunctioning on the Bottom Level, resulting in HR4 Conditions Down Below in the lowest part of the Station, where it Protrudes out into the Moon's Liquid Nitrogen Core. Another Quick Elevator Ride and Another Skill Challenge Later and its time to count the Bodies of all the Frozen Workers. In the Back Corner however, 2 Female Terran Marines were found alive, (barely), in a Homemade PR Bubble Jury-Rigged out of a Couple of Space Blankets and Some E-Cells. Since it looked like it would be a while before the Newly Repaired Life Support Systems would be able to bring the Conditions in the Base back up to Habitable Levels, Braxxz Loaned them his level 6 E-Cell to Temporarily Boost their PR System. A Quick Review of the Station's Pumping System revealed that one of the Intake Valves was Jammed, and would need to be Manually Repaired from Outside the Base. After Scavenging Up some Newt-Suits and Ice Crampons, (for walking upside Down On the Underside of the Ice Sheet), Delta Squad Cautiously Entered the Lower Level Airlock. Spacedate: 4257.078.12.22 The Deep Blue Slushy Liquid of Ganymede's Interior Pumped and Oozed into the space, slowly climbing up their Visors and Covering Everything. It was a Tricky Maneuver to flip upside down and latch onto the Ice with the Crampons, but the Marine's Foreign Environment Combat Training stood them in Good Stead, and soon they were making their way around the Station. Ray-Mann ranged out ahead with his Aracnimotion, while Braxx Took it Up the Rear, holding his Ass Cheeks Jump Boots and Teleport Belt in Reserve. Just as the Leaders reached the Access Panel they were Looking For, the Group was Ambushed by Ice Crabs! Combat Ensued, with Sprout Closing in to use his Martial Arts, while Zorf started Laying Down the Relentless Burn with his Psychic Rifle as Ray-Mann blasted away with his Bead-Lightning Mental Nodes. The Crab's Armor made them difficult to hit to begin with, but once damaged they proved Not Particularly Agile Defenders. Braxx eventually caught up and focused on Completing the Repairs while his Comrades held off the Crabs, but the Skill Challenge proved to be Complex and Drawn Out. Meanwhile, the Liquid Nitrogen Environment seemed to be Dulling Zorf's Burn Damage, completely Nullifying the Effects after the First Round. He layered enough on that the Start of the Third Round would've been Ugly for the Crab, but Sprout Kill-Stole it with his Last Action. 2 more Crabs remained however! Episode 8 Epilogue Combat was not completed before the End of the Session, so no Experience was awarded. 0 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, (0 Combats). Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet